A Viper Only Has Two Seats
by My Aspiration
Summary: It's summer, and Trunks and Goten are ready for a much-needed vacation. When the two of them head for the beach with their two female friends, something is bound to happen.. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ, and neither does Kaoru (the other writer of this story). We do, however, own this unsitely, and somewhat pathetic plot, along with Kaoru, and Kaori, our original characters. *wink*  
  
  
  
  
Note: If your wondering about the title, don't bother. It truly has nothing to do with the story, except for the fact that their means of transportation is a Viper. A smooth, black, sports car..with only two seats. Not only did Kaoru and I not know that when we wrote this story, ( which was well over two years ago, might I add.) but also, at the time, we lacked any real automobile knowledge. So, yeah. A Viper Only Has Two Seats, instead of the hefty four, floating around in this fic.  
  
  
  
If you see a typo, let me know. It was bound to happen sooner or later.. -_-;  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, review! They're *always* welcome!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
A Viper Only Has Two Seats  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**Chapter 1: Close friends can always get closer.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"GOOOOTEENNNN!! Pull over NOW!" Kaori cried directly into his ear as they drove down the interstate.  
  
" Yoooowwww!!! Hey!! That's my ear! You know I have saiyan hearing, that hurt! What for?" Goten replied back as he watched the road.  
  
"Don't ask questions!! Kaoru and I gotta go." Kaori said again as she grabbed the wheel, and turned sharp up the exit ramp.(..Just so you know. Goten's driving, Kaori's in shotgun,Trunks and Kaoru are in back.)  
  
" KAORI!! What ARE you doing?!" Goten said on the verge of wigging out.  
  
"Didn't you hear?"Trunks said calmly with a smug smile on his face. " They gotta go. Pull into that Shell." he said and pointed to a nearby gas station.   
  
Goten finally understood. He pulled into the station, parked, and in two seconds flat Kaoru and Kaori were gone; top-speed for the bathroom.  
  
"'Guess they really had to go,ne?" Trunks said.   
  
Goten just smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Inside*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHERE ISSS ITT?!?!" Kaoru said as the busted through the door.  
  
Then it clicked. The register clerk. They would know!  
  
Immediantly, Kaori and Kaoru ran up to the counter.  
  
" Where's your bathroom?!" Kaori said quickly and sharply.  
  
The clerk slowly turned around. A woman, tall, dark brown hair, green eyes. She smacked her gum as she chewed it.  
  
" Yeah..whatdya want?" She said slowly in a southern voice.  
  
Kaoru and Kaori were dying. Didn't this idiot see that they were about to bust at the seems any minute.  
  
" Need. Bathroom. NOW!" Kaoru chanted repeatedly.  
  
The woman stood there silently,then replied. " Down the middle isle on the left-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Kaori and Kaoru were gone!  
  
A few minutes later the two girls emerged from the throne room, and headed back to the car.  
  
"Have a pleasant day." the hick woman said groggily from behind the register.  
  
"Heh..we'll need it!" Kaori said as she busted the door open and got into the car along with Kaoru.  
  
"Geez! You two took awhile. What went wrong?" Trunks said in a rather impatient voice.  
  
"Well, it took the lady practically forever to even tell us were the bathroom was!! Besides,what does it matter to you?! Girls NEED longer bathroom breaks,due to certain circumstances..heh..I mean, not that WE were having any technicalities or anything,but you know,speaking in general.." *sweatdrop* Kaoru said trying to cover up the freely given info.   
  
"Uhh..yeah..I guess." Goten said cluelessly.  
  
"Geez,what Kaoru is trying to say is..Guys don't understand jack squat about girls! Even if a man made it his profession to study a girls habits, he would never get anywhere!" Kaori said as she looked back and forth at Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Are you saying that guys are stupid? 'Cause thats what I got out of that brief scenario!" Trunks said in a defensive voice.  
  
"No no no, we just mean..your not as smart..and perfect as us girls.. thats all!" Kaoru said laughing.  
  
"What!!" Goten said looking back.  
  
"TURN AROUND!! I dont wanna die here!" Kaori said as she jerked Goten's head back towards the road.  
  
"Well, I wanna know what you are talking about! We aren't dumb!" Goten replied.  
  
"Goten, you take things WAY to seriously. We were just kidding! Lighten up a little! You too Trunks. Your getting too tense!" Kaoru said in a know-it-all voice.  
  
"Whatever,Kaoru." Trunks said in a tired voice. "So, Goten, where is this place anyway? And when are we gonna get there? It is getting late, and I don't know how much more of this 'guy bashing' I can take!"  
  
"Well,..hey look! That sign just said 'Okinawa Island - 100 miles' " Goten said pointing at a big green road sign.  
  
"100 miles!!" everybody else yelled in unison.  
  
"Hey!..C'mon,it's not that far!"  
  
"The hell it isn't! I'm flying!" Trunks said as he reached for the door handle.  
  
"Ohhh NO you don't!! Your stayin' here! We are gonna ride in the car, so not look suspicious! Have you ever seen anybody jet out of a moving car, into the sky?? I doubt it!!" Kaori said she turned around and grabbed Trunks' arm.  
  
"Hey!! Let go! I don't care about people seeing me! I just wanna get there!"  
  
"Well, we'll get there faster if you go to sleep or something!" Kaoru said as she helped Kaori hold Trunks away from the door.  
  
"Grr...fine!! But when we get there, I am not helping you people un-load our stuff!! Cause I am going to bed!" Trunks said.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Be a slacker. I dont care, as long as you shut up!" Kaori said as she turned back around facing the road. "I think I will go to sleep too.."She added in a dazed voice.  
  
"Me too.." Kaoru said in the same manner.  
  
"Uhh...guys?...GUYS!!..Wake up!!..I can't drive the whole time! Not this late! C'mon guys! Don't do this to me!!" Goten said in a pouty voice.  
  
So, Goten drove, drove, and he drove. Kaoru,Trunks,and Kaori were all fast asleep and here he was, stuck as operator of the car like a freakin' tour bus driver! He deserved better I tell ya.  
  
"This is going to be a lonnngg drive." Goten whined as he waited at a red light..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Exactly One Hour Later*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten inhaled and screamed boistrously through the car; no holds barred."WAKKKEEE UPP!!!"  
  
Suddenly, in a flash, Kaoru, Kaori, and Trunks jumped out of their seats..literally.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kaori said with a dazed and very frightened look in her eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a heartattack, because..YOUR DOING A GOOD JOB!" Trunks screamed testily.  
  
Goten smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry..I thought you ordered a wake up call."  
  
"Not funny,Goten." Kaoru hissed as she hit his arm.  
  
He only grinned wider and continued to watch the road.  
  
Kaori yawned."Y'know guys. Were all a little on edge right now. I think it's time we took a break. I mean,Goten...you look like a zombie." She chuckled as she viewed the far-off look in his eyes.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Trunks held his stomach as it growled loudly."I'm running on empty and I need to refuel."   
  
Ok, so a good meal at Mcdonalds was in order. Everbody needs a vacation, and EVERYONE needs food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone ordered there food, sat down, and began to eat- at a very rapid pace, might I add.  
  
"Swo..Gwoten.." Kaori said with a full mouth of food. "..Hwow..mwuch..*swallows* longer til' we get to this place?"  
  
"Not far. I'd say another hour, hour and a half." He replied softly as he finished off his third cheesburger.  
  
"That's not bad. I'll drive if you want." Trunks guestered as he picked up the car keys.  
  
" NO WAY!" Kaoru said. " I wanna drive! It's always you or Goten. Give the *perfect* females a try once in a while." Kaoru said as she playfully took the keys and winked.  
  
"Sure thing."Trunks smiled and stood up.  
  
They threw away their trash and made their way to the car.  
  
When they got out to the car, Kaoru jumped into the drivers seat, ready to go. "Whoo Hoo!! Finally! I got some power in this car!" Kaoru said as she turned the key. "I now can stop when I want, eat when I want,..and...geez..I can't sleep. Oh well, by then, Trunks can take over!"   
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute, Kaoru. If you are gonna drive, you drive all the way!..And no stopping! We are almost there, so we shouldn't need to!" Trunks said as he sat down in the passangers seat.  
  
"Aww, C'mon!! We can stop somewhere fun, ..PLEASE!!" Kaoru said in a baby voice.  
  
"NO! Absolutely not a chance!" Goten said in a firm tone.  
  
"But, Goten! We are bored!! And we don't wanna drive all night! PLEASE, GOTEN!!!" Kaori pouted as she looked at Trunks and Goten with a baby face.  
  
"We said 'no' and thats final!" The guys said in unison.  
  
"Geez..you two are just old bags who don't wanna have fun!" Kaoru said as she crossed her arms and scowled at them.   
  
"That look isn't gonna get you anywhere. If it doesn't work on _my_ dad, it certainly wont work on me!...Now start driving!!" Trunks said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Fine!.."   
  
Kaoru then hit the gas, and in two seconds flat, they were on the road again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Later In The Day*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're here!! Wake up, guys!" Kaoru said as she started to shake Trunks, Goten, and Kaori.  
  
"What!! Wha-are we here?" Kaori said in a dazed and stoned tone.  
  
"YES!!" Kaoru said as she said as she turned into the place were they were staying.  
  
"Great! No more car riding! No more of Goten's mouth!" Kaori said happily as she jumped out of the car.  
  
"Finally.." Trunks said as he got out as well.  
  
Goten was still snoozin' in the back seat.  
  
"Goten!! Get your butt up..NOW!!" Kaoru yelled in his ear.  
  
"AHHHHH!! Geez, what was that for!? This is the second time that has happened to me!" Goten said as he made his way out of the seat and onto the ground outside.  
  
"Well, maybe loud sound waves are attracted to you!" Kaori said.  
  
"Oh yeah, how original!" Goten said as he unlocked the trunk so they could get there things.  
  
"Gosh..this place is big!" Kaoru said as she quickly scaled the tall building.  
  
"Well, most hotels are!" Trunks said in a sarcastic, yet joking tone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.."  
  
"So..what floor are we staying on?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Umm..I dunno. I think the tenth, but I am not sure." Trunks said as the walked into the huge building.   
  
"Excuse me sir.." Trunks said to the man at the counter. The man looked away from his computer screen directly at Trunks.  
  
"Yes?" he said politely.  
  
"We're here on vacation and we had a reservation for a room and-"Trunks was cut off by the worker.  
  
"Oh! Your Trunks Briefs aren't you!? That filthy rich president of Capsule Corporation!" he squealed.  
  
Trunks sighed heavily.  
  
He was sick of getting all this attention. Publicity mostly.  
  
"Uhh..yeah, and these are my friends. Kaoru, Goten, and Kaori."Trunks said as he motioned with his hand for Goten and the others to come over.  
  
The man frowned. " Oh! That's nice. So, your staying on the 10th floor, correct?" he said as the took the brochure from Trunks' hand.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Your total comes too-" Trunks slapped a big pile of $100 dollar bills on the counter. Probably way more than he needed but, money wasn't a problem; so, like he cared.  
  
"Keep the change." He finished with a smirk.  
  
The man coughed, slowly reached for the money, grabbed it, and then stuck it in the register.  
  
" What about our bags? We have waaay to much luggage to cart around in this hotel." Kaoru said as she tapped the marble counter.  
  
"No need to worry." The man inhaled."ROOUUNNNDDD UPP!!" His scream echoed through the lobby.  
  
Soon, one by one, clerks emerged single file right in front of the counter.  
  
"What is this? The Marines?" Kaori said sarcastically as she watched them file in.  
  
"Listen up! I need all the luggage from the black Viper outside and taken to room 717 on the tenth floor. PRONTO!"  
  
(A/N: See what I mean? Absolutely, NO knowledge. A viper isn't spacious,..it probably doesn't even _have_ a trunk. *shrug*)  
  
Immediantly, the crew scattered, all racing outside to gather the luggage. The man turned to Trunks, Goten, Kaori, and Kaoru. " You can go to your room now." He said with a smile on his face, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Uhh..thanks." Goten said with a weird expression.  
  
The man held out the room key and Trunks took it.  
  
" But..how did he know that I-"  
  
"That you drove a black Viper?" Kaoru smirked. "Trunks please. Everyone on the planet knows you drive a Viper, among other things. Your globally famous so your life is like an open book."  
  
Trunks sighed heavily as they entered the elevator.  
  
"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so famous."  
  
The four teens got in the elevator and went up to the 10th floor.  
  
"Ok, now we gotta find room..717." Kaori said as she looked back and forth at every door.  
  
"Here it is!" Kaoru said as she ran to the door.  
  
"Great.." Trunks said as he opened the door with the key that the man in the lobby gave him.  
  
"Oh my Kami!! This place is gargantuan!" Goten said in an amazed voice.  
  
"Well, it doesn't surprise me any. Trunks was the one to reserve this room. Correct me if I am wrong, but he could only except the best." Kaoru said looking at Trunks as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You got that right! A pretty room, for a pretty boy." Kaori said laughing.  
  
"Will you people be a little more-aww I dunno-gracious?! Due to the fact that we have four people, we needed a big room!!" Trunks said defensively.  
  
"Geez, we were only kidding! You sure are easy to piss off!" Kaoru said.  
  
"It took you this long to notice that?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Well, no, but know he is being especially touchy!"  
  
" When dealing with you, it's kinda impossible not to be!" Trunks said to Kaoru with a mean look.  
  
"..Lets just get unpacked." Goten said with a big sweatdrop.  
  
The four unpacked their stuff and went to bed, because they were tired from the drive.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*The Next Day*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaori was the first to wake up. So, she took a shower and changed clothes.  
  
"Ahh..I feel sooo refreshed." she said after changing.  
  
Kaori turned on the TV. "Geez, this place has absolutely squat channels!" she said in a disappointed voice.  
  
Goten was the next to wake up. "Mornin' Kaori.." Goten said in a sleepy voice, yawning.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Goten..sleep ok?" Kaori said smiling.  
  
Although, that was kinda hard to do. Lately, she had been feeling kinda nervous when she was around Goten alone. Well, she wasn't actually "alone" with him right now, due to the fact that there were too sleepy heads still in the room, but close enough..-_-'  
  
_ Why am I always so nervous around him?..Whats the deal?_ She thought to herself_..Oh well.._  
  
She turned off the TV and got something to drink.  
  
"So, how long have you been up?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Oh, I guess just enough time to take a shower and change." Kaori said drinking her soda.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, I am gonna go take a shower." Goten went into the bathroom.   
  
Kaori sighed and walked back to the couch. Maybe this time she would actually find something decent to watch. She clicked the power button and surfed the channels. She flipped for a while but, as she predicted, there was still nothing on.  
  
"Oh well. Better go wake up the boneheads." Kaori said as she hopped up from the couch.  
  
She slowly walked over to the bed.  
  
"C'mon Kaoru. Get up!" Kaori said as she shook her friend. "You can't just sleep the day away! We're on vacation! We need all the time we can get!"  
  
Kaoru sat up slowly and scratched her head. "Uhn..what time is it?"  
  
"It's 10:30. Goten and I have been up for the past half hour and we've already taken showers." Kaori boasted. " Why don't you wake up Mr. sunshine over there." She said, pointing to a very loud-snoring, fast asleep, and drooling, Trunks.  
  
"Oh goodie.."Kaoru said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll be back in a few. I'm going down to the lobby to get some towels. We're almost out." Kaori smiled, grabbed a room key, and walked out the door.  
  
Kaoru sat silent on top of the bed and looked around the room. "I think I'll give Mr. sunshine a few more minutes before I awake him from his ever eternal slumber." She glanced over at Trunks, and found herself staring.  
  
_You know..he's so cute when he sleeps._ Kaoru tensed. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable and extremely nervous, but laughed it off.   
  
"Time to wake up Mr. rise-and-shine." Kaoru said as she walked over to the bed.  
  
He layed there snoring loudly, not a care in the world. Kaoru smirked. It soon faded into a sweet, gentle smile. Trunks looked so peaceful when he slept. Like a new born child. She bent over the side of the bed.  
  
"Wake up, Trunks." she whispered.  
  
No response.  
  
"Wake UP,Trunks!" She said a little louder.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
_Geez you would think he would be able to hear even that faint sound! I mean, he _ is_ half saiyan, right? Gifted with extremely high hearing ability._ Kaoru laughed at the thought, glancing at his face.  
  
"Oh, Trunks.." She smiled and moved her hand to brush a few stray hairs from his face.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks' eyes shot open. He grabbed Kaoru's wrists and flipped her on the bed, pinning her down.  
  
"What in the HELL do you think your doing?!"Trunks said ferociously.   
  
Kaoru looked up at him, shocked and completely embarassed. "Uhh.."She said, dazed.  
  
_GET IT TOGETHER! It's ONLY Trunks!_ Kaoru screamed in her mind.  
  
"I was..uh.. trying to cover your mouth, you idiot!"Kaoru bit out fiercly." Didn't you know that you snore unbelievably LOUD!" she smirked.  
  
"That's funny.."Trunks said with a gigantic smug look on his face. " I could have sworn you were reaching for my FOREHEAD!" he yelled.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened but, she regained her composure. "What do you know,Trunks! Your too half-asleep to know what your talking about! You idiot."she yelled back.  
  
"Why you-" Trunks turned around, hearing a door open.  
  
"Heellllo Guys! What's-"Goten came out to view the scene and it was quite, the scene. Just picture it!  
  
"What, exactly, is going on?"Goten questioned.  
  
"Uhh..nothing!" Trunks said as he let go of Kaoru's wrist.  
  
_Nothing my ass!_ Kaoru sat on the bed and rubbed her wrists.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say..."Goten said slowly as he sat on the couch and flipped on the TV.  
  
" You'd better hurry. Kaori said that it would be nice if we went site seeing this afternoon." Goten said as he continued to watch TV.  
  
At that moment, Kaori walked in.  
  
"I guess that would be nice, as long as I an keep my distance from Mr. Blow-it-outta-proportion!" Kaoru said as she raised her voice near the end of the sentence.  
  
"That's just fine me! I would rather people think that I didn't know you, anyway!" Trunks said as Kaoru just rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is going on this time, you two?" Kaori sighed. " If I didn't know better, I would say that you two argue just like a married couple." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, he started it!" Kaoru yelled out.  
  
"What?! I wasn't the one trying to disturb people of precious sleep!" Trunks said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Come on, guys. Just get ready so we can go.." Goten said, eyes STILL glued to the TV.  
  
"Fine! But I get the shower first!" Kaoru yelled as she took of towards the bathroom.  
  
"No!! I am paying for the room! So, I get it first!!" Trunks said as he chased Kaoru to the bathroom door, only to be locked out when he got to it.  
  
About an hour or so later, everybody was ready. They all went down to the car.  
  
"Where exactly are we going to site see?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I dunno. We'll see when we get there I guess.." Kaori said.  
  
"Well, I'm driving. It's my car anyhow.." Trunks said as he jumped into the drivers seat.   
  
" That just gives me all the more reason to sit in the back!" Kaoru said as she sat down in the back seat beside Goten.   
  
With the roll of his eyes, Trunks started the ignition and the car took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**~End Chapter.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wasn't that just oodles of fun to read? *crickets chirp* Guess not. Well, the next chapter will be up shortly, if, that is, anyone reviews and gives their input on the story. We need to know if anyone is even reading. *grin* Hopefully, some of you will send in your feedback so we can post the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming soon: Chapter Two: Feelings Of Stone.  
  
  
  
  
~Review please ^_^ 


	2. Hidden Jealousy

  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: DBZ is owned by one person. Akira Toriyama. He is a man, and Kaoru and I are women. Therefore, ownership is impossible. Though, if Akira ever goes for a sex change, we'll be sure to let you know. *cough* Lord knows, he's got enough money..   
  
  
  
  
Note: Slight mix up in the last chapter. Feelings of Stone is the title of chapter three, and won't be appearing until next time. *sweatdrop* This chapter's called Hidden Jealousy. Doesn't that just seem to be dripping with deviousness? Yes, it does. Hopefully, a screw up of this magnitude won't happen in the future, but it if does..we'll get it right eventually.   
  
  
Oh, and thanks to the one *miraculous* person who reviewed. We really appreciate it..  
  
  
Anyway, if you see a typo, let me know. It was bound to happen sooner or later.. -_-;  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, review! They're *always* welcome!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
A Viper Only Has Two Seats  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**Chapter 2: Hidden Jealousy**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So, everyone?" Kaori said happily, eyeing everyone in the car, as they drove down the road. "Where would you all like to go?"  
  
After a few short, silent seconds, they answered.  
  
"I don't care." Trunks said, a bit on the firm side.  
  
_As far away from Trunks as possible. _Kaoru thought._ He's really being a pain in the ass_.  
  
"Hello?..Earth to Kaoru?" Goten said as he waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Uhh..what!?" she responded.  
  
" Where do you want to go? Trunks and I don't care. It's up to you and Kaori." Kaoru sighed and thought for a moment.  
  
_ I guess going out to eat would be nice. I KNOW Trunks wouldn't dissagree, since he's all about food and eating. Besides, he's got the cash._  
  
"I guess out to eat. Is that ok with everyone?" She said.  
  
Kaori knodded, Trunks growled, and Goten only smiled.  
  
"So, I take that as a 'yes' Trunks?" Kaoru said as she patted his shoulder.  
  
" Yup.." Trunks said as he turned around and smiled one of his fake angelic smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. They sat in the parking lot of a very exquisite japanese restraunt.  
  
"This place seems nice. Nakatos, I think?" Kaori said, eyeing the restraunt's title. " Let's go, you guys."  
  
Everyone got out and shut their doors, allowing Trunks to lock them with the press of a button.  
  
"And for you two.." Kaori said to Trunks and Kaoru as they were walking inside. "Behave yourselves.. I don't want to have to restrain you like children." she said playfully then winked.  
  
" You heard her guys." Goten said as he winked backed at Kaori.  
  
They all walked inside and waited to get seated. At once, a waiter arrived and they were seated in a booth by the window. Sitting down, they waited patiently for the waitress to come to the table.  
  
"So, Kaori, what are you getting?" Kaoru ask as she kept her eye on the menu.  
  
"Umm..I'm not quite sure, probably just a burger or something." Kaori replied as she laid down her menu.  
  
Trunks and Goten didn't even bother to look at the menus due to the fact that they were gonna order the whole restaurant anyway.  
  
"Well, I guess I will get the same." Kaoru said as she gave up on the menu as well. "The selection is to big for me to decide. So, I will just stick with something simple." she added.  
  
Finally, after waiting for what seemed like forever, the waitress came to take there orders. Every one told her what they wanted and she slowly walked away.  
  
"Hey, Goten? Why did you and Paris break up again?" Kaoru asked curiously, starting up another conversation.  
  
"Well, it just wasn't working out.." Goten said."She was always really rude, anyway."  
  
"Ohh..I see." Kaoru said as she winked at Goten."You've had your eye on another girl, haven't you?" She could plainly see that Goten was trying his hardest to hold back all of his blushing.  
  
"Well..no..I.." Goten said, but couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Heh..I thought so. Don't try hiding anything from me, Goten! I know more than you think.." Kaoru said with a smirk.  
  
Kaori was just listening in on the whole conversation, while Trunks still had an annoyed look on his face.  
  
_Hmm..I wonder who Goten's been thinking about? Whoever it is, I don't think he should be thinking about another relationship already! I mean, he just went through a major break-up, right?_ Kaori thought to herself.  
  
"Well, let's just get off this subject. It's probably making Goten nervous..heh.." She said.  
  
"Heh..Ok. Look! Our food's here! That's a surprise due to how much we actually ordered!" Kaoru said excitedly.  
  
After their food got to the table, they quickly ate.  
  
"Umm..one question. Who's gonna take care of the _very_ high bill?" Kaori asked.  
  
Everybody looked over at Trunks.  
  
"Oh no!! Not this time!!..I hafta pay every time!" Trunks said in a distressed tone.  
  
"But..you are the only one who actually has enough money to pay for all this. Look!!" Kaoru said holding the bill right up to Trunks' face.  
  
"Grr..fine!! But this is it!!" Trunks said as he pulled out his wallet.  
  
He walked up to the counter and handed the woman the bill. He payed, recieved his change, then walked out to the car where Kaoru, Kaori, and Goten were waiting. He opened the car door and got in.  
  
"Thanks for paying, Trunks." Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
Trunks started the car.  
  
"It's fine. Since you all know that I had the cash to pay for such a large amount, I'll let it slide this time." He boasted as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
_There he goes again. Bragging like always. Even though he's totally egotistical, Trunks is a great guy. Besides, it's not entirely his fault. Vegeta_is_ his father, so the ego thing must be genetic._ Kaoru thought as a devilish smile crossed her lips.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks did have their father-son indentical strong points. The ego being number one.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but do we _have_ to go home now?! It's only 12:30! Can't we go shopping or something? This is a vacation, right?" Kaori said in a whiny voice as they drove down the road.  
  
" Y'know. I was thinking the same thing." Kaoru said. " A movie or something could be cool."  
  
As they stopped at a red light, Trunks turned to the side.  
  
" Well, don't ask me to pay for anything, because I'm broke from the resteraunt." he said flatly.  
  
"Actually, Trunks." Kaori said with a smirk across her face. " The only reason why we made you pay was because your the one who ate the most! I don't care if your half-saiyan! Anyone who eats that much should pay for it!" she said rather bluntly.  
  
"Exactly." Kaoru grinned. " So, don't complain, Trunks-chan, you ate more than anyone else. So, you had to pay." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Ok, ok enough with the preaching. We'll go somewhere." he said in an exhausted tone.  
  
" But where?" Kaori said as she looked at Goten.  
  
" Uhh..the mall? They always have good shopping places at vacation areas." he said quickly.  
  
Kaori looked at him, confused. " And you would know that..because??" she questioned suspiciously.  
  
"It's a great place to pick up girls, of course." Goten replied with a smirk.  
  
Kaori smiled tightly."Oh I see. That's nice." She then turned around and stared out the window.  
  
_'Just wasn't working out',eh Goten? Yeah, right! I bet the only reason why he broke off the relationship was because he probably wanted to patrol for more girls! Like on this vacation. Free as a bird dating whoever he wants and breaking up with them just as easily._  
  
Kaori was jolted out of her thoughts.  
  
" Hey! Kaori, turn on the radio. This silence bit is really getting to me." Kaoru said as she pointed to the machine.  
  
" Oh..sure.." Kaori said.  
  
She turned on the radio and cranked up the volume.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long at all to get to the mall. When they arrived there, everyone got out of the car and walked to the two big glass doors that served as the main entrance.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
"Gosh, I am sure to get something here!" Kaori added as she looked around at all the stores.  
  
"Well, I am not a big shopping person, but I guess I can deal with it for a little while.." Trunks said.  
  
" What are we waiting for? Onward ho to the chicks!!" Goten said as he spotted a group of girls by the door of GAP.  
  
"Ohh no, you dont! We are gonna need some body to carry our bags!!" Kaori said as she grabbed Goten by the arm.  
  
"Aww, c'mon! There getting away!" Goten said in a sad voice.  
  
_ Yeah, there getting away all right. Good thing, too, or else I would hafta hurt them. Wait! What am I thinking?! This is Goten we are talking about! Not some major hottie that I have a crush on!? But, come to think of it, he does look rather cute today. Actually, he looks kinda cute everyday! ..heh.._ Kaori thought, but soon shook the whole idea right off.  
  
"Alright, lets go guys! To the stores!!" Kaori said as she ran off towards a nearby place.  
  
"This is gonna be a looooonngg day.." Trunks sighed and said to himself as he followed his friends into the store.  
  
They looked around the store for awhile. Kaoru and Kaori tried on just about everything in the store, until Kaoru saw the cutest outfit.  
  
"Oh wow! This is aw-.....Ouch!!" Kaoru said as she realized that she was on the floor.  
  
"Gomen-nasai!..I didn't see you!" said a voice that Kaoru didn't recognize.  
  
The mysterious person helped her up.  
  
"Oh..it's ok.." she said as she regained her balance. "Hey! I'm Kaoru." she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh,hello! I'm Gavin..." the guy said as he introduced himself.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"Like I said, I am really sorry for knocking you down."  
  
"Don't worry, it's fine. I'm used to being pushed around. My friends do it all the time."  
  
While they continued to talk, Kaori, Trunks, and Goten had been waiting for her outside the store.  
  
" That's it! I'm going to find her. Rhis waiting is getting annoying.." Trunks said as he walked back inside to find Kaoru.  
  
He looked everywhere.  
  
"Oh, there she is." He said as he walked toward her.  
  
Then he saw Gavin.  
  
_Who the hell is that!? Whoever he is, he better just walk away from her right now._ Trunks thought to himself as he continued to walk towards Kaoru.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?" Trunks asked harshly, giving Gavin a glare as he approached.   
  
"I..I'm Gavin.." he said as he stuttered.  
  
"Kaoru,..is this your boyfriend?"  
  
"Umm..no. Just a friend, but what is with you, Trunks? " Kaoru asked.  
  
"We've been waiting for you out there forever!" He said in a firm tone.  
  
"Oh! Ok, well, I'll talk to ya later, Gavin! Bye!" Kaoru said as she and Trunks walked away.  
  
"You even know his name?!?" Trunks hissed.  
  
"Well, we have been talking for awhile.."  
  
"How long!?"  
  
"Trunks, why do you care, anyway!? This morning, you were completely pissed at me, and now, you're questioning my every action!"  
  
Before Trunks could respond, Kaori yelled out to them as they walked her way.  
  
"Hey! What took you so long?"  
  
" I was just talking to this guy. He was really nice!" Kaoru said excitedly, then added. " It _was_ fun, until Trunks freaked out!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I was only trying to get you to come on so we could go!" Trunks replied.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks, I can believe that. You were jealous, weren't you? Am I right?" Kaori said right to Trunks face.  
  
"WHAT?! No way! Not a chance. Kaoru is only my friend!" Trunks said defensively.  
  
"Whatever, Trunks.." Kaori said as she winked at Kaoru.   
  
"Well, that was interesting.." Kaori said as they walked into another store.  
  
"Tell me about it." Kaoru said as a smile curled upon her lips.  
  
_What exactly was Trunks' problem anyway?! Geez...he's never acted like that before, and he sees me talk to guys all the time! Why was Gavin any different? If he didn't have anything to hide he wouldn't be so defensive._  
  
Trunks seemed awfully quiet after that little quarrel. He and Goten stood over to the side while Kaori and Kaoru looked at clothes.  
  
_I wasn't jealous. No way! It's only Kaoru. The girl I've known forever. Were just friends..and nothing more._ Trunks reassured himself as he gazed across the store.  
  
"I'm going to go try this on. I'll be right back." Kaori said to Kaoru as she walked back into the dressing room.  
  
Kaoru knodded and went back to confiscating the racks for good buys.   
  
Kaori hummed a happy tune as she entered the changing room. Of course, it was small in there, but she didn't mind. She only had to change her clothes and that was it.  
  
" Ok, now to get some honest opinions." Kaori said as she zipped up the back of the dress and walked out to the hall and into the open.  
  
" What'd you think guys?" She said as she turned the corner to show everyone her dress.  
  
A blue knee-length dress that came just above her kneecap. It had mini-straps and a white lace that rimmed the bottom.  
  
"Looks good, K-chan." Kaoru said as she smiled. " Maybe you should buy it."  
  
"You really thinks so? I don't think it looks that good on me.."  
  
"Oh, please! It looks great! I'm not going to lie to you." Kaoru said as she went back to looking.  
  
" Ok, time to get a man's opinion." Kaori said sneakily as she walked around looking for Goten.  
  
After a few minutes she found him.  
  
" Hey Goten." she said as she tapped his shoulder.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"What'd you think?" she said as she twirled around.  
  
Goten looked her up and down and smiled. "It looks cute on you." was all he said.  
  
Kaori kept a smile on her face."Thanks Goten. Do you think I should get it?"  
  
He didn't even respond.  
  
Kaori gritted her teeth and stood on her tip-toes, looking over his shoulder.  
  
He was chatting away with one of the workers. She was as tall as Kaori, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a british accent.  
  
_So it looks cute? I bet. Not as cute as that blonde-haired bitch your talking to._ Kaori thought furiously as she walked away in a huff.  
  
" So, what did Goten think?" Kaoru said as she walked back over.  
  
" Oh..I dunno. He seems to think that ms. "Call me later. I get off at 8:00" is pretty cute." Kaori answered dryly.   
  
Kaoru was silent for a moment. " I see. Well you know Goten, always flirting." She laughed.  
  
Kaori frowned inwardly.  
  
_Flirting with everyone but me..._  
  
She walked back to the dressing room, put back on her clothes, and rushed out. The whole time, Trunks was leaning against the wall as they looked at, and tried on, clothes. He was on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
" Ok. C'mon Trunks! Were leaving." Kaoru said as she handed him another bag to add the others.  
  
" Thank you, God!" He said exasperatedly as he followed Kaoru out of the store.  
  
Kaori walked up behind Goten. " Hey, Goten.." She said rather, tighter, firmer, and ruder than usual.  
  
" Uh..Yeah?" He said in a can't-you-see-I'm-busy type of tone.  
  
" Were leaving."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute. I just have to take care of something."  
  
Kaori looked around Goten, focusing on the blonde that he had been talking to. " No.. I think Trunks and Kaoru said we were leaving...NOW. Sorry. " Kaori said as she started to drag him away.  
  
" But I have to take care of this!"  
  
" No, you don't. There are plenty of other girls for you to talk to. I think you can let this young lady get back to work. You don't want to get her fired now do you?" Kaori clenched her teeth and pulled Goten's arm again.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Fine! Fine!" he said in a rather annoyed tone. " Bye Angela. It seems my friend is being rather rude at the moment. I'll catch you later." he said as he winked and handed her a slip of paper.  
  
"Ok! Bye...Goten." the girl said sweetly as she gripped the paper.  
  
Kaori walked away with disgust with Goten close behind.  
  
"Oh Goten. Would you like to come over for tea later? It would be a jolly good time " Shei spat to herself as she imitated the worker.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she walked over to Trunks and Kaoru who were sitting on a bench.  
  
"Sorry. Goten was checking out the... _merchandise_." Kaori said tightly as Goten walked up.  
  
" Hot as ever." he said, then slapped Trunks a high-five.  
  
Kaoru coughed. " Oh please. C'mon it's getting late let's go already." she said as they all stood up.  
  
"What time is it,Trunks?" Kaoru said. " About 4:30. Still want to shop?" he replied.  
  
" No way. I'm way too tired, my feet are killing me, and I've bought enough clothes to last me 10 years. I say we head back to the hotel." Kaoru whined.  
  
" That's fine with me." Goten answered casually as they walked.  
  
" Yeah, it's cool with me. Is it ok if I drive,Trunks?" Kaori said as they exited the mall.  
  
" Yeah, sure." Trunks said as he handed her the keys.  
  
They loaded all the packages into the car, settled in, and took off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got back to the hotel, everybody changed into some more comfortable clothes. The girls put up there stuff, and flipped on the TV.  
  
"Hmm..I wonder whats on. There's gotta be something." Kaoru said as she held the remote in her hand.  
  
"I'm too tired to care. You worked us to death at the mall..." Trunks said.  
  
" Does that mean your going to sleep already?! It's only 8:00!!" Kaoru said in a loud voice. "C'mon, stay up!!"  
  
"We'd rather not. I already lost a really good date. I'm NOT losing my sleep!" Goten said as he plopped onto the bed.  
  
"Goten!! I am sorry to bust your bubble, but I have had enough of you and all your 'chicks'!! Why don't you forget about them!!" Kaori yelled out to a half asleep Goten.  
  
"What..?" Goten said in a dazed tone.  
  
" Why can't you get your mind off of girls for just two seconds!! I mean, Trunks could practically have any girl he wanted, and he doesn't act nearly as bad as you do!!" Kaori yelled even louder than the first time.  
  
"Why do you care anyway, Kaori!? What makes it your business if I happen to like girls?" Goten said defensively.  
  
"Grr..It becomes my business when your flirting takes up my time!! We couldn't leave the mall til' you got done talking to that whore!!" Kaori said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Hey!! She wasn't whore! Maybe a little under-dressed, but no whore!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Goten.."  
  
"Kaori, we've dealt with this before, am I right? Yup! It's a fit of jealousy!" Kaoru said to her friend.  
  
"What?! You think _I'm_ jealous?! Yeah right!!" Kaori snorted.  
  
" Well, that's what you said about Trunks-chan." Kaoru replied.  
  
" That was different!! Trunks really was jealous! I, on the other hand, am NOT!!" Kaori said as she stomped away.  
  
"Whatever you say K-chan..." Kaoru said to herself.  
  
"Hey..Tru-..umm..never mind..." She began, but stopped when she saw that Trunks was sleeping. "Oh well..I guess he was tired.." Kaoru grabbed a blanket and covered him up with it, and then went to bed herself.  
  
Kaori walked back into the room, just to see everybody asleep.  
  
" Guess I can say 'bye' to staying up and watching TV." she said rather angrily as she went to bed as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**~End Chapter.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Aren't they a lovely bunch? *dodges a shoe* This chapter was just filled to the brim with jealous squabbles, hence the name. The next chapter will be up in a jiffy. So, send in those reviews to help speed the story along. We hope you like it, so far! More soon..  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming soon: Chapter Three: Feelings Of Stone. ( for real this time..)  
  
  
  
  
~Review please ^_^ 


	3. Feelings of Stone

  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: This really does get tiring after a while.. Don't own 'em, Chuck. No sir'ee   
  
  
  
  
Note: Finally, chapter Three. Feelings of Stone. This one promises to be a doozy that will leave many of you saying, "What..?" and shaking your head. But that's alright, we think..   
  
  
  
If you see a typo, let me know. It was bound to happen sooner or later.. -_-;  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, review! They're *always* welcome!!!  
  
  
Much thanks to Assassin Gundam for your reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  


  
A Viper Only Has Two Seats  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**Chapter 3: Feelings of Stone**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suprisingly,Trunks woke up first. He sat up, yawned, stretched, and walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV.  
  
"You would think since I payed so much, we would get great channels but, all we get are weather, news..and global chess!" Trunks said as he threw the remote across the room, causing it to smash against the wall,scattering to pieces.  
  
"Whooppss.." he said as he shrank down into the couch.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up,Trunks." Kaoru said as she stood on top of the bed and stretched.  
  
"Your quite welcome." he replied with a smirk.  
  
She jumped off the bed and walked over, sitting on the edge of the couch. " Want some breakfast?" Kaoru offered.  
  
Trunks looked up and smiled. " Yeah. I'm pretty sure we can whip something up." he said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru looked through the cabinets for ingredients to use for cooking. (They're in this house/hotel room where they already have everything they need. Including fresh food. heh..-_-)  
  
"We'll give Tweedle Dee and Dumb a few extra minutes of sleep while we cook this. They should be greatful." she said as she grabbed, eggs, bacon, butter,and milk out of the fridge. "Hey,can you get the flour for me,Trunks?"  
  
Trunks smiled and walked over to the cabinet. "Here you go." he said as he held it out.  
  
"Thanks." Kaoru replied as she set everything down on the table.  
  
"How does bacon, eggs, biscuits,and pancakes sound?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sounds great." she said as she flicked some flour at him.  
  
"Oh..so that's how it's gonna be,eh?" Trunks smirked then threw some back at her.  
  
Soon they broke out into all out flour-throwing frenzy. They were completely covered from head to toe in flour. The kitchen was wrecked, and they used all of the flour in the fight.  
  
"Gomen." Kaoru said as she laughed.  
  
" Ahh..geez..Kaori and Goten are gonna freak.." Trunks said as he looked at himself and Kaoru, who was still covered in flour. Not to mention the kitchen.  
  
"Well..heh...I guess we have some major cleaning to do." Kaoru said as she attempted to dust off the flour, which didn't come off that easily.  
  
"Yeah,we do. Well, lets get it cleaned before Sir Snore Alot and Princess Serenity wake up.."Trunks said.  
  
The two began to clean the kitchen, and in no time at all, they finished. Even better, they finished cooking breakfast before Kaori and Goten woke up. Kaori woke up soon after and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow! I am starved! Thanks!" Kaori said as she grabbed a peice of bacon and chomped it down.  
  
"No prob..heh..It wasn't any trouble at all...." Kaoru said lying.  
  
"Hey guys...I smell food.." Goten said as he walked into the kitchen as well.  
  
He sat down and grabbed mounds upon mounds of food and gobbled it up.  
  
"Aren't you two gonna eat?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Nah. We ate a little already so eat as much as you'd like." Trunks said as he sat down beside Goten at the small kitchen table.  
  
"Cool, but when did you cook this? Yesterday, you two were the last to wake up, and today you two were the first.." Kaori said with her mouth full.  
  
"Oh yeah! What happened to the remote? It's broke...really broke.."  
  
"Oh..uhh...that was Trunks' doing. He threw it against the wall..heh..that's what woke me up..the loud noise.." Kaoru said.  
  
Trunks just smiled.  
  
"Well, I am gonna go get some more towels, do you wanna come with me, Trunks? Since you already ate?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sure.." he said as they both walked out the door.  
  
Kaori and Goten were left in silence.  
  
"So, Goten, what do you think we should do today?" Kaori asked her friend as she finished up her food and put her plate in the sink.  
  
"Maybe we can go see a movie!..That would be cool.." Goten said.  
  
"Hey, that's a good idea! Let's ask Kaoru and Trunks when they get back!" Kaori replied.  
  
"I'm sure Trunks wouldn't mind. He seemed to be in a good mood this morning, and besides, he loves movies." Goten said as he also finished his plate.  
  
"Yeah, so does Kaoru. So, will you help me wash the dishes? I know that Kaoru will make us since she and Trunks made the food.." Kaori said as she walked over to the sink.  
  
"Sure..." Goten willingly said.  
  
They began to wash the dishes ok, until Goten accidentally sprayed Kaori with the water.  
  
"Goten!!...I hope you don't think you are gonna get away with that!!" Kaori said as she grabbed the sprayer from Goten and drenched him with it.  
  
"Hey!..Gimme that!!" And with that, another fight had begun, except they weren't so lucky. Trunks and Kaoru walked in right in the middle of it.  
  
"Umm..what the heck is going on here..." Kaoru asked as her jaw dropped.  
  
"Uhh...weee..uhh...were..washing the dishes while taking a shower!..heh..it saves time..." Kaori said trying to play it off.  
  
"Like we are that gullible. You guys are pathetic..." Trunks said with a laugh.  
  
Kaori laughed and turned off the water. "Heh..atleast we washed the dishes." she said as she went to get a towel.  
  
Kaoru smirked.  
  
"I bet you did more than wash dishes." she as she winked at Goten.  
  
"Uhh..n-no!! We didn't do anything! Right,Kaori!" He yelled.  
  
Kaori walked back in the room with two towels. " Right.." she said, not really knowing what she was responding to.  
  
"So everyone. We've eaten breakfast. Do you want to go riding around? Kaori and I thought that maybe we could see a movie." Goten said as he dried out his hair.  
  
"Awesome! I have no problem with that. Do you,Trunks?" Kaoru said as she turned to him.  
  
"Nope. No problem." Trunks said as he grabbed the keys off the counter.  
  
"Yeah, but, wait just a second. There's no way I'm going outside looking like this." Kaori said as she wrapped up in her towel. (with her clothes still on.-_-')  
  
"Ok. Hurry you two. So we can get good seats." Kaoru said as she and Trunks sat down on the couch.  
  
Goten walked in the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be dressed and ready to go in no time." he said, then shut the door.  
  
Kaori grabbed some clothes out of her bag and changed in the extra bathroom.  
  
"So..Trunks." Kaoru said." What movie would you like to see?"  
  
Trunks thought for a moment." I dunno. A Horror movie sounds good. I haven't seen one in a long time." He smirked. " But then again. You wouldn't be able to handle that now would you?"  
  
Kaoru smiled wickedly."Is that a bet,Trunks Briefs?" she replied." I can handle any horror movie and if you don't believe me. I'll just have to prove it to you."  
  
Trunks stood up.  
  
"Fair enough. We'll just have to see." he said devilishly as he walked towards the door.  
  
Just then, Kaori walked out dry and clean. "Ok guys. I'm ready." She said as she grabbed her purse and walked over.  
  
"Ok..now all were waiting on is prince pimp. "Kaoru said.  
  
That being said, Goten emerged from the bathroom in khaki pants and a white t-shirt on. "Ok..sorry I had to fix my hair." he said as he walked over.  
  
"So, we're all ready?" Trunks said as she eyed everyone else.  
  
" Yup." Kaori said as she opened the door. "To the movies!" Every one went to the car and loaded up.  
  
Obviously, Trunks and Kaoru were not mad at each other anymore, so they both sat in the front, nd Goten and Kaori sat in the back.  
  
"What movie should we see?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Well, Trunks and I were talking about a horror movie, but it should be a group decision.." Kaoru said as she looked back to Kaori.  
  
"Ooh..I wanna see a scary movie!! That sounds good. What about you Kaori?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure, sounds good!" Kaori said with a smile.  
  
"Great! Then it's settled. A scary movie!!..Your on, Trunks!" Kaoru said with a smirk as she set back in her seat.  
  
"You got it.." he replied with a smirk.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Kaori asked Kaoru and Trunks.  
  
"Ohh...just a little bet that I am gonna win. Trunks, you are gonna be so scared. You'll sweat in your seat. But me? I can actually take these movies.." Kaoru said to Trunks.  
  
"..We'll see.." Trunks replied with a smug smile.  
  
They drove to the busy part of town were the theater was located.  
  
"Hey, you guys. I don't think the movie starts till 12:00. Do ya wanna do something else first?" Kaoru asked everybody.  
"Sure, but..what?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Umm..we could..go..get some coffee!!" Goten said happily as he stared at the coffee shop.  
  
"Since when did you drink coffee, Goten?" Trunks asked his friend.  
  
"I always drink coffee!..Every morning!" He replied.  
  
"Heh..well I have never seen ya!" Kaoru said.  
  
"But..coffee does sound kinda good..What do you think, Kaori?"  
  
"Fine with me..."  
  
"Ok then..to the Cappuchino Hut!!" Trunks said as he turned in to the coffee place.  
  
They all got there favorite coffee and sat at a booth table. They talked for awhile, and before they knew it..it was 11:45.  
  
"We better go! It's almost 12:00!" Kaoru said as she jumped up from her seat and threw her cup away.  
  
Every one else did the same, and the quickly left.  
  
Since the movie theater wasn't far away, they all decided to walk there to avoid the hassle of finding a good parking space. They arrived at the main entrance of the theater in no time and walked up to the ticket booth.  
  
"How can I help you?" The movie schowfer asked.  
  
" Uhm..can I have 4 tickets for 'Bloodfest of Eternal Doom',Please?" Trunks requested.  
  
The woman typed a few things into the register, took Trunk's money, gave him the tickets, the change, and smiled.  
  
"Enjoy your movie."  
  
The four walked inside to get seated for their movies and an attendant checked their tickets. After everything was in good order, they all walked into their designated movie room and sat down. They sat up in the middle row. Trunks beside Kaoru, Kaori beside Goten.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't paying?" Kaoru asked with a smirk as she sat down.  
  
"I changed my mind." Trunks said as he too smirked.  
  
"Well that was nice. Besides, I'm broke, anyway." Kaori laughed then turned to the movie screen.  
  
Goten just said a mere 'Thanks bro' then turned to watch the previews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OMG! Could you believe that ending?! What a MASSIVE cliff-hanger!!" Kaori said as she casually walked out the doors. (the doors that lead out into the main room of the theater)  
  
"I know! There most definetly going to have to make another one. Say Trunks, you weren't...scared..were you? Since your so brave n' all." Kaoru said as she turned around to face him.  
  
"Yeah right! That movie was child's-play. We tied." he replied.  
  
Kaoru knodded and turned around.  
  
"So Goten. What did you think?" Kaori asked as she trailed behind to walk beside him.  
  
"Ehh..it wasn't that bad. A little creepy in some parts but, not bad."  
  
_Something has to be going on. Kaori's never acted like that before. She completely blew up in the mall the other night. I can't stop thinking about it. Geez.._ "I'll be right back, ok?" Goten said to Kaori as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Ok sure! Kaoru,Trunks, and I will be waiting around here somewhere."  
  
Goten walked away and dissappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Where's Goten. Wasn't he walking with you?" Trunks later asked Kaori.  
  
"Uh..yeah. He said he had to go to the bathroom. He should be back in a minute."  
  
_ I bet he just made that excuse up to look for some hot chick._ Kaori thought as she leaned against the wall.  
  
A few minutes later, Goten emerged from the crowd with a wide grin on his face.  
  
" What are you so happy about?" Kaoru said as she looked at Goten strangely.  
  
"That's why." he replied as he pointed to a nearby group of girls.  
  
Preppy, wimpy, and totally snobby.  
  
_I knew it._ Kaori gritted her teeth and growled low.  
  
"You didn't even go to the bathroom did you, Goten." She said as she could feel her anger growing.  
  
"I had to make up some kind of excuse! I couldn't just let them get away!" he said rather bluntly.  
  
"So, you lied to me?!"  
  
"Well...yeah it's no big deal. Get over it,Kaori."  
  
_Get over it?! Get OVER IT?! How can I when he's lieng to me about his bathroom problems just so he can congregate with a group of idiotic, high-pitched screaming, purse-carrying, over-exaltant whores!_  
  
And to make things even worse, the prep-patrol started to walk over.  
  
"So Goten. Your going to take me out first, right?" A brown-haired, green-eyed, medium height girl asked.  
  
"You know I will, Monica." Goten replied as he winked playfully.  
  
"Geez..Goten's got ho's in different area's codes." Kaoru whispered as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"And who's this?" Monica said as she pointed to Kaori.  
  
" Oh, please Goten. Let me." Kaori said tightly as she stepped in front of him.  
  
"I'm Kaori. His, rude, annoying, over-protective friend who never lets him have any fun, because I'm sick of his over-obsessive flirting." Kaori said quickly with a snarl.  
  
Monica gave Kaori a mean and snotty look. " Oh. Well can you move? I'm trying to get a date with that cute guy behind you."  
  
Kaori turned around to Goten. " Hmm..did you hear that Goten? She wants me to move."  
  
_I'll move alright. Move you the hell away from here._  
  
Goten looked at Kaori rudely. " Your embarassing me. Will you stop!" He hissed in a low tone.  
  
"Forget it. I am not going to put up with you and your constant dating habits. Can't you wait til' we get home to snoop around for some girl. My gosh Goten,..your so...._desperate_." Kaori said fiercly as she looked him in the eyes.  
  
Goten gritted his teeth and scowled. "Take that back." He growled as he grabbed Kaori's wrists and squeezed.  
  
Monica watched devilshly as the fight between the two heated up.  
  
From the side,Trunks and Kaoru were in awe of what was happening.  
  
"Is it just me? Or is Goten a little pissed." Kaoru said not taking her eyes from the scene.  
  
"I'd say..beyond pissed and rising." Trunks replied as he studied the furious look on Goten's face.  
  
"Why should I? It's true. And what's even more pathetic is that you know it's the truth. And you know what.." Kaori said evily in a demonic sort of way. Goten just gripped her wrists harder. "I bet your not even a virgin. That's the impression you give me. Always hunting around for some WHORE!" Kaori yelled loudly at the last part.  
  
Goten stood shocked.  
  
_Is that really the way she thinks of me. As not being a virgin?_  
  
Monica caught on quickly.  
  
"I'm no WHORE!" she said as she spun Kaori around, releasing her from Goten's grasp.  
  
"Oh yeah. How many girls do you know that spend their time at the movie's prowling around for someone to take home? Alot, I'm sure. But it's people like that who don't have a life, people just like..you." Kaori said grufly as she pushed Monica out of the way.  
  
She kept walking, and didn't stop til' she was completely outside the theater.  
  
"That was, by far, the most unexplainable thing I have seen all night."Trunks said as he scratched his head.  
  
Kaoru coughed and walked over to Goten. "C'mon bud. Were leaving now. We've already made a big enough scene as it is. Let's head back to the hotel." She smiled and patted Goten's shoulder.  
  
He, in his still shocked state, shuffled his feet slowly and headed toward the exit.  
  
The way to the hotel was silent between Kaori and Goten.  
  
_ I can't believe him. He doesn't care what anyone else thinks. I bet that I care more about him than he does himself._ Kaori thought as she stared at the road ahead.  
  
When they arrived back at the hotel, they all got out of the car and headed up to the elevator. They walked into their room and plopped onto the couch.  
  
"Geez, this has been a capital L..LONG day, and it isn't even over yet.." Kaoru said to herself.  
  
"Listen, Kaori, I still don't get why you did that! I have a right to talk to whoever I wanna talk to!" Goten said.  
  
"Well, excuse me, Mr. Pimp Daddy, but I think you need to back off with all the girl stuff. I mean, your obsessed!" Kaori replied in a snappy tone.  
  
"Well, I am sorry if you don't 'approve' of it, but that is just the way I am!" Goten said as he walked over to the bed.  
  
"Ya know, Kaori,..I guess it would be nice if you would cut him a LITTLE slack.." Kaoru said to her friend.  
  
"What! Who's side are you on anyways!" Kaori shot back.  
  
"Geez..I'm sorry! I was just thinking. Well..I think I know what is going on."  
  
"What?! I mean, how do you-I mean! What are you talking about?" Kaori blurted out.  
  
"..Let's have a little talk.." Kaoru replied as she dragged her friend into the kitchen.  
  
"Kaori, I think I know why you have been acting like this lately, you know, being ultra jealous of practically every girl Goten talks to."  
  
"Wha? Jealousy? I don't think so. I am just concerned about his well-being!" Kaori said.  
  
"Well, Trunks and I have been discussing this lately, and it seems that it isn't just concern,Kaori. I think you love Goten. I mean...LOVE Goten." Kaoru said in hopes her friend wouldn't blow a fuse.  
  
"Wha..WHAT!? I do NOT love Goten..like THAT!" Kaori screamed. "If theres anybody that is in love with someone else..it's you and Trunks!"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about!?..Trunks is only my friend! You know that!" Kaoru yelled out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..I see how you two are always together, talking and carrying on about stupid stuff! Like about me and Goten! I can see right through that little act of yours, and it isn't gonna work!" Kaori yelled out in a loud voice to Kaoru.  
  
"....It isn't an act! We are only friends!! Nothing more! But you and Goten on the other hand..." Kaoru didn't finish.  
  
"I can't take anymore of this! I am taking a nap. Hopefully then, I can get a clear mind on all of this!" Kaori said as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Geez..there is nothing between Trunks and I except the fact that we are just FRIENDS!.." Kaoru said to herself to assure her consience.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaori grufly walked over to the bed, sat down, and covered up without saying a word.  
  
_Like Kaoru really knows what she's talking about! She doesn't know what I feel inside and there's no way I would tell her, either! And she even talked it over..with Trunks! I'll just prove them wrong. There is..and never will be, anything between me and Goten! EVER!_ Kaori said in her mind as she fidgeted.  
  
Kaoru layed down beside her, facing the other way.  
  
_ I can't believe Kaori actually had the audacity to tell me that I have a secret love for Trunks! Were just friends...nothing more,nothing less. Just..good friends._ Kaoru said as she turned on her side facing Kaori.  
  
_ It's not like that..._ They both thought in unison.  
  
Both sighed and closed their eyes.  
  
On the other side of the room, things were very different. Twisted confusion, mixed opinions, and scattered feelings.  
  
Goten layed on his back, facing the ceiling. He couldn't get the way Kaori reacted out if his mind.  
  
_ Not a virgin.._ Her words echoed in his mind.  
  
"Am I really that obsessed?" Goten whispered to himself and sighed heavily.  
  
He didn't need this right now.  
  
What he needed was sleep and lots of it. He was going to forget about eveything that happened that night..or atleast..he was going to try.  
  
Trunks, on the other hand, was thinking over the situation thoroughly.  
  
_ Kaori has to be in love with Goten, there's no doubt. She's in a state of self denial. Denying her love for Goten..just like I deny my love for-_  
  
Trunks shook his head.  
  
Such thoughts as these had filled his head alot lately and no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't go away.  
  
_ Maybe I'me the one in denial._ Trunks said as he breathed deeply and turned on his side.   
  
Astonishingly, everyone woke up rather early. Possibly because no one even gone to sleep, or they all had an amazing nights rest. Either way, everyone was up and extremely hungry.  
  
Kaoru and Kaori shuffled over to the table and sat down.  
  
Even though the whole incident had happened the night before, everyone was still a little quiet.  
  
"So...what would everyone like for breakfast?" Kaoru said in slow, unsure tone.  
  
" What..do we have to eat?" Kaori replied while looking at Kaoru, and only Kaoru.  
  
She wasn't going to risk the chance of making eye contact with Goten just yet.  
  
"Well, since Trunks and I made breakfast before, we're kinda low on our stash." Kaoru smiled and turned to Trunks.  
  
"So, I suggest we go out to eat this morning. I think it would be alot more fun and we wouldn't have to clean the dishes or anything." She added triumphantly.  
,br> Trunks smirked. "The only thing you want to do is spend money.." he said with a laugh.  
  
"Trunks!" Kaoru squealed as she punched his arm.  
  
"That sounds fine." Kaori said as she rose from the table to go get ready.  
  
Quickly, everyone dressed and headed for the car.  
  
"I'll drive." Kaori said as she took the keys from Trunks and started the ignition.  
  
"Ok guys, does the Waffle House sound ok to you?" Kaori said as she turned out of the parking lot of their hotel.  
  
"Sure.." Kaoru said in a tired voice.  
  
Everybody else was silent.  
  
It was obvious that they all had stuff on their minds.  
  
They pulled into the Waffle House, walked in, and found a table. Quietly, they sat there for what seemed like hours until the waiter came.  
  
"I guess I will just take some coffee. I am not that hungry.." Kaoru told the waiter.  
  
"Yeah..so will I.." Kaori added.  
  
Trunks and Goten just ordered their usual, everything.  
  
"I guess were gonna be here forever then..." Kaori said in an exhausted voice.  
  
"Well, what did you expect? We are always here forever when they are with us.." Kaoru said with a small smile.  
  
"Well, I am just not in the mood to be here forever is all.." Kaori shot back.  
  
"Uhh..Kaori you have really been snappy lately.." Kaoru said defensivly.  
  
"Well, I am sorry! But I have had alot of things on my mind lately!" Kaori said as she got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
Trunks and Kaoru just looked over at each other as if to say,"I knew it...Goten is all she has been thinking about."  
  
Goten just looked over at them with his regular clueless, Kakarot expression.  
  
"What are you guys smiling about?" he asked.  
  
"Ahh..nothing.." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaori reached the bathroom and pulled the door open with brute force, not caring who was in the way.  
  
"So I'm making it painfully obvious, I can't help it. Kaoru's in the same state as me. Denying facts and questioning actions, trying to figure out how Trunks thinks, so she can predict his every move.." Kaori said as she sighed and sat beside the sink on the counter.  
  
She needed a break.  
  
A break from her feelings, her thoughts, a break...from Goten.  
  
_ Just forget about him you fool. It's never going to work..and the only who will get hurt is you._  
  
Kaori strected, sighed, and prepared to waltz back out there with smile on her face, forgetting what she felt inside and acting blind to the things Goten did-mainly flirting.  
  
She opened the door and walked back over. "Ok, I'm back.." she said quickly and cheerfully, a bright smile on her face.  
  
Kaoru smiled up at her.  
  
"So like I was saying.." she said as she got back to her recent conversation. " Why exactly do you still work for Capsule Corporation,Trunks?" Trunks smirked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. It's not because it's fun or because I get alot of money, but because all the attention I get. From fans, mostly girls, all worshipping yours truly." he said, then flexed his muscles.  
  
Kaori laughed.  
  
"..Whatever, Trunks. The only reason why you work there is because your mom makes you." Kaoru smiled too, not from happiness, but to hide her feelings inside.  
  
_ Ok,ok. So I'm being hypocritcal. I'm jealous, yes, but I have the power to hide it and that's just what I'm going to do. Were just friends...right? And like Trunks even feels the same way as I do. Geez.. I don't even know HOW I feel.._  
  
The waiter walked over with a tight smile. " Your food's ready. All of it." he said as he summoned the other 3 waiters to roll over the carts, each filled with TONS of food.  
  
"I'm starving!" Goten said, finally speaking for a change.  
  
As if on que, Trunks and Goten lavishly grabbed plates, upon plates, of food. In a matter of minutes each plate was cleaned and stacked neatly like a tower.  
  
"Ahh...that was good." Goten said as he burped and patted his stomach.  
  
"Your telling me!" Trunks said as he did the same.  
  
Kaoru and Kaori laughed.  
  
"Aren't you two going to eat?" Goten said.  
  
"Hm? You mean the cofee?" Kaori said as she picked up her cup.  
  
Goten knodded.  
  
"Oh yeah. We are. It's just that Kaoru and I were to caught up in watching the two of you inhale everything in sight." she added, not in a blunt,sarcastic tone, but in a, joking,hippyish kinda way.  
  
"Yeah..see.." Kaoru said as she gulped down the cup in one sip.  
  
Kaori did the same then wiped her mouth.  
  
"So, would the two bottomless-pits mind telling me..how were going to pay for this?" Kaoru smirked.  
  
"Simple.." Trunks said. "We just pull out my wallet and astound everyone with extreme amount of.." Trunks paused as he pulled out his wallet and opened it, only to find that he was completely  
  
....BROKE!  
  
"Uh oh.." Kaoru,Goten, and Kaori face faultered.  
  
"What do you mean by ..'uh oh'?" Kaori said.  
  
"Uh oh..as in I mean no money, that were broke, cash-less, rock bottom POOR!" Trunks responded a little louder than needed to.  
  
Everyone sat silent.  
  
"Well, this is great." Kaoru said as she slouched in her seat.  
  
" No money, and no way to pay for this. How much did this cost again?"She dared to ask.  
  
Goten picked up the bill and gulped. "..$342 dollars..and .67 cents"  
  
*picture everyone falling over anime style*  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Kaori whispered.  
  
" My gosh! That's...massive! How are we going to pay off THAT with no cash?!"  
  
Trunks smirked. " We just...run."  
  
They all looked at him quizically.  
  
" Run?" Kaoru repeated.  
  
"It's simple enough. Goten and I blast the window down, we escape and fly away before anyone knows what hit them." he replied triumphantly.  
  
" Or...we could just use the door." Kaori said bluntly.  
  
Trunks laughed a little.  
  
"Fine, we speed for the door,run out,no turning back. We leave and never set another foot in this waffle house from hell! GOT IT!?" he whispered lowely.  
  
"Got it." Everyone replied.  
  
On the count of three, everyone did as planned.  
  
Kaoru jumped out of the booth, dodged a few old ladies and successfully ran out the door, not stopping until she had reached the car and was inside safely.  
  
Goten and Trunks, on the other hand, took a more direct approach by hovering out of the booth. Flying over the citizens, they raided the cash register and took all the money, cash, checks, change and all. Landing, they flipped and ran out the door.  
  
Kaori, not really caring if she made a flashy exit, just casually walked out of the waffle house, trying not to act heavily suspicious.  
  
"Keep the peace!!" She yelled before bolting out of the resteraunt directly for the car.  
  
She jumped in, slammed the door, started the ignition, and drove off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**~End Chapter.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: ..Nice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming soon: Chapter Four: Realization.  
  
  
  
  
~Review please ^_^ 


End file.
